Adjusting
by davidstennant
Summary: It's new, and very different. But they'll figure it out.
1. when your breaking point's all you have

**Did you guys see the finale? Cause I saw the finale.**

 **Damn...**

 **Okay, so. Haven't been here for a long while. School, exams and other stuff have been keeping me back. So, I don't know if this is gonna continue with other drabbles (probably) but if I can't, this will just be the one.**

 **Honestly, it's a reacurring theme that Marco might not feel as important as Star, or that he thinks she's more important than him and really, I honestly believe he'll always have those feelings. It's just how he thinks, and he can't help it.**

 **I don't own SVTFOE.**

* * *

At first, Marco wasn't sure what to do with his new bed, or the totally gigantic room that contained it.

Okay, sure. It _was_ his bed, but the fancy embroidering of the pillows, sheets and various layers of comforters was making it hard for him to accept it, and it made more questions pop up in his head. What else was his? The walk-in closet? The curtains?

Back on earth, he had things to his name, sure. And sure, they were probably at the extent of the same items in this room but...

He just couldn't place it. The possessions in his room were just _his_ , familiar and comforting and undoubtedly his. So yeah, the fact that these unfamiliar, overly decorative items were now _his_ , it was a lot to take in at this short amount of time.

He sat on the ( _His,_ he amended in his mind)newly dubbed bed and frowned at himself as it sunk deeply under his weight. It was soft, as soft as his own bed back at home, but without the homely comfort. It was also warm, which he appreciated and he guessed this was where he was supposed to lay back and revel into its soft luxury, glancing up towards the ceiling of many paintings to get to sleep.

However, he just felt _so_ awkward and restless and out of place.

But, his mind thought of the familiar set of long, blonde hair in all its curliness, a familiar set of baby blue eyes and a grin that made his heart race. The touch of her arms around him earlier in a thankful and enthusiastic hug made a big, dorky grin show up on his face and he sighed.

It was his choice - he supposed, as he pulled the blankets over him and stared up at different ceiling paintings - and he wasn't going to go back on it.

* * *

There was the shock of Star herself, who he knew was _not_ a morning person. Her personality would have fooled otherwise (it _sure_ fooled him, during her first few days on earth) but she would always drag herself to the dining table, with a wicked bed head and eyes drooping.

But here she was, all smiles towards his trying-not-to-droop-form as he tried to walk towards the table, all decked out with various foods that he's _never_ seen in his life. Her eyes brighten when they catch a glimpse of him, and gives him the often smoldering look she normally did back on earth.

As he sat in the elegant chair and blinked at the variety of meals, she leaned towards him and whispered, complete with her right hand blocking her lips from her parents. " _Mornin'._ " - he couldn't help a small smile - "Did you sleep okay?"

He wanted to say yes, but could tell that she wouldn't have bought it. His eyes were too bleary, his posture a touch too deformed and droopy in the wooden yet plush chair.

"I'm fine," He whispered back, patting the hand that was on his shoulder during their exchange and attempted to shrug off her concern. "It's my first night, it'll get better."

"Was your sleep not as easy-coming, Marco?" The king asked from the head of the table and Marco had reflexively shrunk himself under both her parents' gazes.

"Uh, no." He gave a small laugh but cut himself off when he noticed their thinking faces. "But I think it's just the fact that I'm away from my normal - _uh_ , sleeping arrangements."

"Would you like a different bed then?" The king questioned, rubbing his blond beard hair and at the ready to motion to a nearby maid, who glanced in their direction. His stomach dropped, he didn't want to seem as if he was ungrateful.

"No, no, no." He quickly waved his hands. "I'll get used to it. It's fine."

The king gave a simple nod and Marco shrunk lower in his chair. He gave a inaudible groan - one that signified how tired he was of this and how he realized that this was probably going to happen often - and a hand reached for his own. Its arm led to his dimensional best friend who, blinked her eyes at him. _I can tell you are really uncomfortable, and it'll be okay._ He blinked and smiled. _Thanks._

"Now, Star." The Queen's voice broke through the communication they were having and Star took her hand away - he held back a sigh. "Now that you're back on Mewni, you'll have to check with your teachers so they'll tell you all about the tricks and trades of becoming queen."

 _Queen?_ Marco stared feeling vaguely sick, and he couldn't place a finger as to why. Star nodded.

"Of course, of course, of course." Her fingers rapped the table. "We have to get ready for the coronation and the knighting and - "

He felt sicker as she counted off the different things on her fingers. He could tell he was being forgotten as Star and her parents continued on and he stayed silent. He picked at his food, glancing every once in a while between her and her parents - elbows on the table and all.

For the second time since he got here, he wished for his bed.

* * *

Marco picked at his ruby jacket (that pinches under the arms and is tight on his arms, and also itches down his back, where he can't reach) - one that was generously given by The King and Queen, as he looked upon one of Star's recent Princess-soon-to-be-Queen-lessons. From the looks of it, she seemed to be doing well, he blinked as she rattled off some queenly responses to different things. She had matured during her years on earth and it showed here. She was going to be a great queen.

The familiar queasiness in his stomach returned and he groaned, putting his hands onto his face. Honestly, the whole reason he was here and not whisked away to some boring, stuffy lecture of adapting to the royal lifestyle - was because of Star herself. After her pleading, her parents felt he should learn from one of her meetings and he relented, mostly because he could did not want to object under the coolly gaze of the Queen.

He glanced towards Star with books on her head, standing perfectly straight and not dropping a single one and he dropped his gaze to the polished, marble floor.

 _Who are you kidding?_ he scoffed bitterly. His hands clenched and his throat was tightening and he pushed himself up, glancing around to see if the King or Queen saw and walked his way from the very large, very extravagant ball room.

He had almost made it to the diverging paths of the hallway, trying to remember which way to his room (the words still tasted funny) when a voice called him out, soft and like that of a future queen.

 _Star._

"Hey," Her blue eyes were cutting through his, completely worried. "What's up?"

He shook his head once and forced a pathetic smile on his face. "Nothing, I'm fine. You're doing great so far."

She frowned and he shrunk back at the steely gaze now directed at him. "Marco..."

"I'm _fine!_ " Okay, not what he wanted to do. Her face lost the frown, now holding a hurt, totally sad look and he inwardly cursed himself.

"Star - I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

Her hand touched his shoulder and started to lead him down one of the cross ways. "C'mon."

They had passed many doors and doorways until they walked into a room - a library of some sort, sat on a comfy, very decorated couch and he faced those blue eyes again. Her hand found his and rubbed her thumb on it. "Seriously, Marco."

His eyes were locked on his shoes. "I-I...ah _dios mio_. This is just so.. _different._ "

She was silent, her eyes telling him to continue and he sighed. "Look, you - you're going to be a queen -" his throat tightened, "-and I'll just...I don't know where I'll be."

She seemed to be thinking and glanced up to him. "Do you..do you _not_ want to be here?"

" _No!_ No, no, no." Marco grasped her hands tightly. "I do. I chose to, didn't I? I don't regret my choice, it's just that...you're just this..magical, dimensional princess and..I'm just..."

"Stop right there, Marco Diaz." She pointed at his chest and he raised his eyes to glance up at her. "Don't you think for a second that I don't need you and I should move on to someone else just 'cause I'm gonna be a queen and all that jazz."

She flicked his nose and he gave a small smile. "You're gonna be stuck with me for a long time, kid. Whether you think you deserve it or not, 'cause -" she gave a offhand shrug, "I really like you, and I still can't believe you chose me instead of earth."

He shrugged. "You showed me that earth's kinda boring."

"Still -" She kissed his forehead. "You're awesome, and I know that _this-_ " She motioned towards herself. "- may be _really_ hard for you. But, can you talk to me? Just tell me what's bothering you and I'll listen. Okay?"

"Kay." And with that, he pulled her flush against him, kissing her deeply and making her let out a cute noise from the back of her throat as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They broke it off, settling into a hug and Star grinned up at him.

"I'm guessing you're all better now?"

He shrugs, kissing her forehead. "It's just gonna take a while for me to get used to all _this_."

She nodded. "Well, you don't have to do it alone. Okay, safe kid?"

He said nothing but squeezed one of her hands that he was holding. Over the years, Star was acquainted with the fact that that meant _'thank you'_.They rested for a while, taking in each other's presence and warmth until Star glanced up at him.

"Um..." She had a sorry look on her face and Marco instantly knew why. "I'm really sorry but -"

He gave a small smile. "Go on. I'll still be here, not like I have anything important to do."

She frowned at his words and he was so sure she was going to say something when her name rang not too far away from them. She sighed and glanced towards him, apologetic. He shook his head, kissing her cheek.

"I know, Queen Moon would have your hide if you're late." He tried to show he understood. "Now go on -" He attempted a bow. "- My Queen."

Star rolled her eyes playfully and mirrored his attempt. "Thank you, my knight."

He scoffed. "Like I'd be a knight."

She frowned and opened her mouth to correct him but the clicking of shoes reached her, revealing a maid - _Beatrice,_ he thought her name was _-_ whose eyes were wide and frantic.

"There you are, princess." She grabbed Star's arm. "You need to get back to your training. We were just going to go over dinning etiquette."

She sighed but attempted a smile towards Marco. "Meet you back here after I'm done?"

"You know it, mi alteza." He smiled. "I'll just do some castle exploring until then."

She seemed to be studying him for a moment, giving him a smile before walking off with the maid. Marco waited until she was out of his sight to collapse on the couch, it's comfiness not helping his dread that he was already drowning in.

* * *

 ***Mi Alteza - My highness.**

 ***Dios Mio - My god/my goodness!**

 **Now I'm going to go finish my long overdue French homework.** **Thank you if you read this story (I don't know if there might be more) and reviews are appreciated!**


	2. she's a soft place to land on

**This is a continuation of the first chapter that happens a while after it. It's all about Marco's first ball and how it affect him and stuff.**

 **I do not own SVTFOE.**

* * *

Really, Marco didn't and couldn't comprehend exactly why status mattered. He was raised on earth, and never really cared. They _were_ still people, weren't they?

However, he's being reminded of the fact that status is _extremely_ realized here on Mewni as every dignitary is currently engaging in conversation. Oh no, he wasn't joining them. _As if I ever could,_ Marco scoffed inwardly. He could just imagine the looks of forced politeness and grace, only because the Royal family treated him as a guest.

Oh, no. He might as well be called Marco-of-the-ever-fancy-punch-bowl, as long of a name it is since that's where he stationed himself at for the entirety of the evening.

Then again, he himself could be called a hypocrite. His brain and thoughts were currently telling him so, he normally did consider status important.

He groaned, sipping the last of his beverage and placing it with one of the nearest butlers - _Jeaves,_ he recalled the man's name, and went back to his station with a scowl.

"Shut up, brain!" Marco spat under his breath. Surely if someone were to catch him, he'd be more looked down upon.

 _But it's true. Or do I have to bring up Sta-_

He immediately shut down the thought from his head. But his brain was right after all. It's just... _different_ with Star. He couldn't explain it, it just was. Well, he could, but then he'd just end up feeling sorry for himself.

Speaking of the princess, he hadn't really seen her. Sure he'd danced with her, and it had involved her dragging him there, and while he was taught by his own assigned teachers how to perform the dances of Mewni - he stumbled many times, aware of the eyes on him and the slight laughter his dancing got. Yet still, she smiled at him and that made something flip in his stomach - it was weird, but startlingly nice.

But then she had to dance with other princes and well, quite frankly, Marco definitely didn't want to witness any of it.

Marco glanced all around to find sight of his princess, and after a while, his eyes landed on her hair in a detailed bun talking with her mother. He thought for a minute, should he steal her for a moment? His brain lit up at the thought - He really just wants to surround himself with someone who didn't make him all self conscious (not all the time anyway) and since she seemed finished dancing with handsome noble princes, now was a good time as any.

However, since his eyes were trained on her figure in the crowd, someone was in his way of his slight fast paced walking and he collided with them, nearly falling.

He quickly apologizes, and quickly adjusts his suit that rided up during the collision. Marco sputters a _Sorry_ and attempts a sort of bow to some prince who merely blinked.

"...right." The redhead dusted off the arms of his suit, raising an eyebrow towards the half- latino. "And you are..."

"Oh." Marco held back a sigh. This happened way too often than he'd like to admit and really, he just wanted to have some punch with his princess and _this guy_ \- he brought his eyes to meet the prince's green eyes, was not shutting up. "Sir Marco."

"Nice to meet you Sir Marco." He gave a grin that he could tell was forced and a bit sleazy. "And from what kingdom do you hail?"

He could use the old from-the-earth-kingdom excuse that he used in the early days while he was on Mewni but it would always lead to the whole _But earth doesn't have a monarchy, does it?_ and then he would have to explain the whole situation and at the end, he just wanted to crawl under his bedsheets and have a good long sleep.

"Oh, I'm...I'm currently resigning with the royal family. It's just my title." The taught response he was given to say to anyone that asked.

"Oh, of course. I almost thought you were a prince."

This was more normal than he'd like to admit but he bit back what came to his mind. The redhead glanced towards the direction Marco wanted to go to and sighed. "Ah Princess Butterfly."

Marco glanced towards him and he clenched his fists at the almost wistful look on his face. "What about her?"

"My parents have talked about joining our lands by courting her. I wasn't that interested but now I understand. Her beauty is remarkable."

Marco growled, he's heard of these exact words before. By other slimy princes from other planets and kingdoms, most notably when they came to the castle. "Well, you're not the only prince."

"Oh trust me, I know." He had the audacity to laugh. "But I _am_ a favourite among her parents, especially her mother."

 _Of course,_ Marco rolled his eyes. If there was anything he knew that held up with the queen, it was all about being proper. Then again, he knew what kind of mother she was, and it would take a lot more than manners and grace for someone to be put into the consideration pile. Besides, it was all up to Star.

"And I _was_ a favourite of the princess herself." Flashes of Star dancing with him, laughing at whatever he said popped into his brain and he started to feel sick. And an overwhelming urge to deck him in the face.

"Right." He had enough. "Pleasure to be speaking with you."

 _(Of course it wasn't, but he was taught to be polite, even when the person that your speaking with is an absolute dickwad.)_

"Same as well, Sir...Marco."

He marched off as soon as he heard the reply, speed-walking towards the outdoor balcony. The thought of spending time with Star was gone, replaced by new thoughts. None of them helping.

 _He's probably right._

 _He is a royal, with grace and etiquette to boot. You would never be fit to marry her._

 _She seemed so happy..._

 _She would probably be better off._

He need to cool himself off, the fresh air would probably help.

After a while of trying to think of something else under the night sky, he ran his hand through his previously combed-back hair - he couldn't do this. All these balls and diners were making him suffocated and self-loathing and he just couldn't do this and -

"Marco?"

He registered the voice between all the raging thoughts in his head. Turning his body, Star's questioning gaze caught his eye and he glanced her over - she looked beautiful, especially with the ambiance of the night. And she had two glasses of champagne in her two hands.

She looked him over as well, he was sporting the very same look she had seen times before and she softened her gaze.

"Garden?"

He slowly gave a small smile.

* * *

They were alone under the night sky, the crescent moon shining down upon the pond that was just near their forms on a bench. Marco glanced to Star out of the corner of his eye to find out she was staring at him, and he quickly became uncomfortable.

"So." Her voice had a mother like tone to it. Not the are-you-okay-mi hijo tone but the are-you-going-to-say-what's-wrong-or-am-I-going-to tone, causing him to wince. "What's wrong?"

He really didn't want to ruin the rest of her night with his pity party, so he attempted a grin. "Nothing princesa, I just needed a breather an -"

"Marco." She took on a tone that was just like his own mother's, and he sighed. "Are you _really_ not going to tell me?"

At his empty silence she sighs, reaching a calming hand onto his own and tilts her head to look at him.

"Is this because of the whole not-fitting-in thing?" She tries. "Because you think you did terribly?"

He shrugs, but she knows she on the right track though there's more to go.

"Is it because I made you dance? I'm really sorry. If had known you hated dancing so much, I would've -"

"It's fine." He doesn't where to look and he knows if he takes one look at her, he's done for, so he still doesn't look up.

"It's just...you could totally dance back on earth so I thought -"

"It's not the dancing, Star."

"Then _what?_ " She finally caught a glimpse of his eyes, and her voice got soft. "Is it because I danced with all the princes?"

His fingers twitched and she knew she had gotten the meat of it.

"Marco.." She murmurs, grasping him into a hug. "I had to, it's one of the expected things at a ball." She gives a small smile, but slowly frowns when he doesn't return it. "You know I love you, ya' meat head."

"I do know.." His voice is soft. "But it's just...I know you don't care, because it's you. But some people do, and when you're not a royal, they look at you weird."

"...did they say _anything_ to you?"

He gave a soft smile at that, he knew he just had to say the word and she'd _handle_ it. "Nah. Just the typical prince who thought you were hot and took his parents offer on joining your lands together."

"It wasn't typical if it got to you, was it?"

His silence was answer enough.

She sighed and brought herself out of their embrace to look him dead-on, not blinking once. "I thought I told you to talk to me about these things. You're not being a bother, you never will be."

"There are lots of other guys from Mewni or any other dimension that you could have -"

"- and maybe I never wanted any of those guys? Maybe I wanted someone who never really tried to impress me?"

"But..I'm just..I'm just keeping you back -"

"Por el amor de Mewni," She immediately growled. "No. You. Are. Not. I know you'll always think this and _all_ our differences but _you_ helped me out earth, _your_ soul is the one that's bonded to mine, _you_ are a big part of my life and I love _you_."

She pointed a finger at his chest. "I love you and I don't want you to do this all on your own. I know it'll take a long while getting used to all of _this_ and _me_ but we can do it _together_. As composed as I can be now, you and I both know I'll never be a afternoon tea kind-of-princess," Marco cracked a grin and she returned it. " -but hey, that's who I am. And I'm doing well so far, aren't I?"

He smiled and she continued. "And you can get through with this. _That is_ , if you want all this, or _me_ -"

Marco quickly cut her off. "Even if I feel like I don't deserve you, I will _always_ want you."

Star grinned. "Well, there ya' go."

He stared at her, grin on her face and moon illuminating half of it before sweeping her into him - planting a deep kiss on her lips which she happily reciprocated given by the telltale sigh from her throat and her practically smushing their forms closer together.

Afterwards, they stayed into each other's embrace for a while, and Marco blinked down at the blonde in his arms and gestured with his head. "Don't you have to go back there?"

She softly smiled. "Nah. I'd rather be here."

He smiled back at the response, shifting his gaze towards the pond close to them and not really paying attention yet smiling whenever Star's wings fluttered slightly across his arm. It might get _really_ weird and uncomfortable, but hey, he had his princess by his side to help him through it, and that gave him peace in his mind for now.

* * *

 ***Princesa - Princess**

 ***Por el amor de - For the love of**

 **Tbh, I don't know how I feel about this one. Like, I like it but I didn't know how to end it so it's kinda rushed. But nevertheless, thank you sooo much if you read this and this may actually be more than two drabbles about Star and Marco's adapting to royal life (*gasp* title drop).**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. you should hear how she talks 'bout you

**What? Three chapters in a row? Only the work of someone who hasn't had a writer's block in a long while. (It'll be here, I know it. Meantime, just enjoy it before it happens.**

 **So, I tried to write Star's Mom in a better light, I mean yes, she is strict and, as Star says, is overbearing but the show kind of needs to see their relationship instead of a few minutes worth. So yeah.**

 **I do not own SVTFOE.**

* * *

The playing of the piano keys drawl on, echoing around the room and Marco's eyes slightly droop from how heavy they are - he shakes his head slowly to perk him up a bit.

He has one of his etiquette teachers to thank for that, as just this morning, he was tested on dinner and ballroom etiquette. Hey, he already didn't know much of it and he wanted to make a good impression on his teachers, and also on Star's parents and her herself. So yeah, he stayed up whole night trying to get it to stick in his head and thankfully, he passed.

This afternoon, as another one of his lessons, was to watch the princess herself learn the formal dancing. If Marco was to dance with her at a ball, he needed to know that they couldn't dance as if they were courting each other, it had to be formal.

It was incredibly stupid, as he was only to observe (the actual dancing was next class) but the King and Queen were nice enough to give him a permanent place at the castle, he could at least do all they asked of him.

Marco sighed against the wall he was propped up on but it was a fond one, as his gaze was focused on the blonde herself, who was currently practicing. She caught his eyes and grinned, mouthing a 'hi' to him - their little moment was broken when her instructor, who was to the sidelines opened her mouth.

"Princess!" The woman - Viola, was her name, barked at her. "Focus on your partner."

Star scowled, a little put out by her headmistress' scolding but sighed and continued - though not before smirking at her actual partner's worried look and similarly troubled 'sorry' he mouthed at her.

He went back to the dopey, fond gaze he'd set on her form, slightly shaking his head. _And you said you'd be a terrible queen._ Honestly, her time spent on earth balanced her out a bit. Not that she changed, absolutely not, but she became more knowledgeable and demure...well at least in appearance. But she had definitely become the queen, she was expected to be, just in her own way.

He was certainly proud of her.

"Something caught your eye, Marco?"

He yelps, his sleepiness combined with his focus on Star made him jump. He almost went to throw his arm to his right, force of habit, when he realized who he almost karate-chopped and immediately paled.

Queen Moon. He almost battle-cried and tried to attack _Queen Moon_.

He froze, and then when his brain finally kicked in and reminded him that he almost did what he almost did to Star's mother, he pathetically bowed.

"Y-your majesty." He tried to be calm. "I- uh..."

She blinked, and looked..amused? If her eyes and small smile was any indication, then yes, she was. Though if there was one thing he _never_ saw of her, it was exactly this.

"There's no need for that." She smiled and followed his original direction of where he was staring. He quickly became nervous because well, how were you supposed to explain to the _queen_ that you were watching her daughter?

"Ah." And she understood. Great, now he was going to hear all his fears that he tried _so_ hard not to think about from her mouth.

"She really has come a long way, hasn't she?"

Okay, not what he was expecting. But sure, anything to get away from the impending doom yet to come. "Uh..yes, she has."

"To think, she was only fourteen a while ago..." Queen Moon seemed to be far away, her gaze on Star's continuing lesson and her eyes seemed to be thinking. Marco blinked at this, and after a while, carried his own gaze back to Star.

"I know what you mean." He really did and flashes of earth adventures between the two of them resurfaced. "It's..weird that time passed so quickly."

"...Was she really that much trouble on earth?" She was still glancing at her daughter and tried not to laugh because laughing would be incredibly improper but he somehow managed it.

"Not really?" He tried. "I mean, she _did_ get us into a lot of messes, but...they were always interesting. She made them interesting."

He was sure he had a dopey, disgusting grin on his face now, but he couldn't help it. He never could when it came to Star.

It was a while before anyone spoke again, but this time, it was the Queen.

"I understand you are currently courting her?"

He felt his stomach drop, and the overwhelming feeling of dread came over him at her words. He tried to get away from it though, oh did he try.

"I -I wouldn't call it..It's not really courting. I mean, we're not that serio - _No!_ I mean we are but -"

Star at the other side of the room finally took a break from her session and she cracked her back in relief. Finally, she could spend some well deserved time with Marco and _oh_ \- Her mother was talking with him.

Wait, her _mother_ was talking with him.

She blinked, a little flabbergasted and confusingly glanced towards their forms, which consisted of Marco, who looked as if he was going to kill himself in that moment.

"I- I mean -"

"Marco," The Queen was smiling fully now, and raised her eyebrow a fraction. "It's alright. Really."

"I...why?" He was so sure he was being so informal and unsure, but he already was when he tried to explain himself (tried being the key word). But really, how did he approach someone who was being so warm towards him when she was always careful and coolly otherwise.

"Marco, I don't dislike you." Her posture bent ever so slightly, but he caught it. "Despite whatever intuition I may have given."

"Oh." Was all he could say, and it took him a while before he could try again. "I would understand if you did. I mean, I know that I don't really have that much to give, and you would want the best -"

"Oh trust me," The left side of her mouth quirked slightly to produce a smirk. "That was my original thinking. Years ago anyway. And now..."

She looked back towards Star who raised eyebrow at her and she slightly shook her head at her, telling her not to worry. "She speaks so highly of you."

He blinked, his mouth dropping slightly. "...really?"

"Yes." She smiled, and she turned to face him with warmth in her eyes. "And you do have so much to give her."

He paused at her words, thinking them over. Queen Moon blinked at this, and continued. "I hope that you know this, you really do mean that much to her. And...I hope you do know..that if you so much as -"

"I would never hurt her."

"I know, at least not intentionally. I can see it, but I still want you to know that."

"Right."

"Right." She nodded, and reached for him but hesitated. Then, slowly intaking a breath, she rested a hand on his shoulder and he naturally froze. Mainly because he was always on guard around the queen herself but her hand radiated the warmth she was giving.

"I know this is..unusual for you. And, even though you have been given many things here, you seem to not really accept them."

He quickly tried to explain. "It's not that I'm ungrateful, I'm not trying to be. It's just -"

She cut in, as if expecting it. "I know, I know. You're just not used to this sort of thing."

"I - right."

She nodded in agreement. "Right. And really, it is your choice and you shouldn't feel as if you should always be on guard around us. And Star loves having you around."

At her name, he turned in her direction. She was currently acting as if she wasn't trying to read their lips and figure out what they were saying by drinking her water, and the action made him smile.

"If you decide to leave because you can't handle it, fine. But there'll always be a place here for you. You've helped Star during her stay on earth, and through her various battles. This is the least we can do."

"Well," He shrugged. "I just can't imagine our lives without each other."

"Understood. I just need you to know this."

"Right. Of course." His response felt incomplete but really, how do you answer that? "Thank you, your majesty."

She seemed to interpret his answer and smiled, but then gave him a meaningful look. "Of course. Just, take care of her, will you?"

"Always." He returned it. "I will."

"Good." She then walked off, leaving him a lot less sleepy.

He stared after her retreating figure and Star all but runs over, talking a mile a minute.

"You're not going away, are you? Why didn't she consult me about this? I can talk to daddy, we can go right now and -"

"Star. _Star!_ " He grinned. "I'm not going away. I'm staying right here."

"...oh." She relaxed and raised an eyebrow. "Then what _was_ that?"

He thought about Queen Moon's slight speech for the past few minutes, and smiled when he finished his thinking.

"A talk. A well deserved talk." He enveloped her with his arm around her shoulder. "C'mon, let's get some down time. You were _great_ , by the way."

And Star raised her eyebrow a quarter-inch more at his response, but ultimately let it go, returning his embrace. She figured if it was nothing as he said it was, it really wasn't.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this one, now off to finish my french again (I know). And I'll start answering reviews from the next chapter. Thanks again!**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. it's been a long time coming

**It's been a while. School and other things will do that to you. I'm going to be swamped in November so I'll try to update as time goes on.**

 **And I know I said that I'd respond to reviews in this chapter but...laziness kind of prevailed me. I'm sorry though.**

 **I do not own SVTFOE.**

* * *

"Something on your mind, princesa?"

Blinking as Marco's voice pulled her from her thoughts, she smiled as she curled even more into his form - her wings fluttering against his arm. She couldn't bring herself to nod, choosing to speak instead.

"It's nothing really," Star said, Marco's look towards her making her realize that he was expecting more than a "nothing". "It's just me thinking something dumb."

He shrugged slightly, passing a hand through her hair. "People say 'dumb' things all the time. Doesn't mean you can't say it." He glanced around the study, making sure no one was near their general vicinity and then fixed her with a look that showed that he wasn't going to let up until he found out what was bothering her.

She had to smile at that and shrugged, drawing herself up slightly and resting her head onto his shoulder. "I just...did I ever thank you?"

"...What do you mean?" Marco had a blank expression, save for the raised eyebrow. She shrugged, Marco's attention on her made her slightly uncomfortable and she was ready to shoot down what she was trying to explain. She opened her mouth, but jumped slightly at the familiar hands rubbing her arms comfortably.

"Go on." He urged, his brown orbs emitting a familiar warmth that she loved.

"Well," She picked at the ends of her hair. "Did I? You basically were with me from the beginning, from since I came to earth. You taught me earth lingo and looked out for me in any situations I didn't know too well in. You fought alongside me, defeating Ludo and his goons _every_ single time..."

"Star..."

" _Toffee!_ " She waved her arms wildly, her eyes wide. "You helped me with Toffee, even when I had to basically start all over with a 'new' wand and finding out new things when I got back to what seemed like square one. That...woman from St. Olga's - "

"Star, I -"

"Sometimes I think back to when I said _terrible_ things to you." Her blue orbs were staring into his brown ones, as if searching for an answer. His grip loosened slightly at her gaze. "When I said I wondered why we were friends, how aggravating you were...and what that _led to_."

"Star -"

"Please," Star's eyes mirrored her tone. " _Please_ let me finish."

He drooped slightly, passing a hand through his slightly disheveled hair. "Okay."

"...You got captured because of me. Because I said those stupid things, and wasn't paying attention and I made you face that alone."

Marco clenched his jaw, trying to refrain from saying anything because hell; he was _this close_ to cutting her off but he tried for her sake.

"And you didn't have to be with me. You didn't have to fight with me, you didn't have to fight for me or stand up with me against all.. _that_." She stopped her arm flailing and hugged her arms. "But you did. _Why?_ "

Frankly, Marco had enough of being silent and opened his mouth to swiftly object and answer, but she continued.

"I don't know why," She gave an unsure laugh. "But, I was extremely thankful then and even now, I still am. And then you showed interest in me, the fact that you could stomach dating an other-dimensional princess was a shock to me, even after you saw what I faced and what I could face but you still wanted to. It reminds me that I just... _I just don't deserve you_."

Yep, he had enough. "Star -"

She turned to directly face him, placing a hand on his own, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles. "Sometimes, I think about the times where we almost didn't make it, or when you almost didn't make it. About what would've happen afterwards and how I never really thanked you and I really should."

"And," She shrugged, dropping her gaze to their intertwined hands. "Things have been going perfect, _too_ perfect. And I kinda don't want anything to happen to make me realize how much times I could've _really_ thanked you but didn't."

Marco's eyes softened as he listened to her words. "Star..."

"So what I'm trying to say is, _thank you_." She looked up, her blue eyes meeting his warm, brown orbs and tried to convey what she was saying in her eyes as well. " _Thank you_ for standing by me, _Thank you_ for being with me every step of the way and _Thank you_ , for still being with me up to now and... _I love you_."

It was as if those last three words did him in, as immediately after she finished, he pulled her into a long and - if he was honest - well deserved kiss, his arms going to their respective places under the small of her back and behind her head to draw her close.

She sighed into it, her arms encircling around his neck to bring herself even closer - if that was even possible, and her wings fluttered silently on her back. As they ended it - if it wasn't for their need to breathe, they honestly would've gone on _much_ longer - Star rested her forehead onto Marco's and whispered. "Thank you."

Marco gave her a small peck, resisting the urge to make it longer and gazed into her soft, blue eyes. "Now you listen to me, you don't need to thank me. You never had to."

"But -"

"You _never_ had to." Marco forced. "But the fact that you always did, you currently are thanking me and that you feel the need to says a lot. And honestly, whether you asked or not, I would do _anything_ for you. And...you shouldn't feel like you don't deserve me, if anything -"

"Oh no," Star shook her head. "No making yourself seem lesser than me."

"Star -"

"I _will_ kiss you if you continue, Marco Diaz." She donned a mock-serious look before giving a giggle, the half-latino joining her.

"Well, I wouldn't have any complaints." Star rolled her eyes and he went back to giggling. "Of _course_ you wouldn't."

"But seriously," Marco continued. "I would do anything for you. And the fact that _you_ wanted to also date me was, and still is... _great_. I will always stand by you from now until...whenever we're both gone because," He shrugged, smiling. "I love you, I love you too."

Her eyes softened as she returned his smile, grasping him into a hug. He complied, kissing her forehead as she held onto him. They stayed in the company of each a little while longer until the grandfather clock in the study chimed six, and Star stretched out of his grasp.

"C'mon safe kid," She smiled. "It's dinner time. Mother and Daddy are expecting us."

Marco yawned and stood up, following after her. He gave a look of mock indignation. "Hey, I ain't no kid."

She snorted, closing the door behind them. "Well obviously, you don't kiss like one."

"But you still seem under the impression that I am one, want me to prove it?"

She blinked at that and smirked as she turned to face him, he was smirking as well with a raised eyebrow. She sighed good-naturedly and flicked his nose.

"After dinner, I can't function on an empty stomach."

* * *

 **Idk, I just really like writing mushy scenes between these two. It's shorter than the chapters before but only by a little.**

 **Reviews would be nice.**


	5. we aren't caught up in your love affair

**Hey lovelies, guess who's finished with exams? *points thumb* This girl.**

 **Thank you guys for all the reviews, I'm happy to know what you guys think of my writing! Oh, and regarding that last chapter...**

 **I don't know what y'all are talking about. They were just going to make out for a few hours, what else would they be doing. Psh...**

 **And regarding this chapter, nothing like blasting a douchenizzle and calling him out on stuff which ends in him leaving and having a close time with the bae afterwards.**

 **I don't own SVTFOE.**

* * *

Marco settled against the sofa in the library, letting out a breath as he placed down the book he had tried reading - for the millionth time. Star had been gone for quite a while, and he was starting to get bored.

Star had taken all afternoon with some prince guy from the neighbouring kingdom of...Andelesia, he thinks, about trade business or kingdom joining, something of that sort. As she had reassured him, she wouldn't be that long. Until then, he'd have to busy himself with something.

He sighed, he had been doing that for the longest while now. Maybe he should explore the castle a little bit more, take a walk through the gardens or -

A deafening boom came from what sounded like the royal study and Marco jolted out of his musings. Confused, he abandoned the sofa and jogged to where he thought it came from and he could see the aftermath of a blast that he was well acquainted with on earth - smoke was everywhere, and Marco hacked as he inhaled a good bit. Some of the cute creatures that appeared when Star casted a spell were sprawled out on the torn-apart door frame and Marco blinked. _What the..._

Another boom sounded immediately after the thought passed through his mind, but this time; an explosion came with it. It threw him backwards, and he shook his head to get rid of the slight disorientation. When the fog cleared, he could see Star stomping out of the room - looking ready to kill something.

Speaking of the princess, she huffed as her steps hitting the tiled floor harshly. Ugh...All she wanted, was for this afternoon to be at least tolerable. _At least_. But no, everything just had to be _so_... _ugh_. She knew she would probably hear from her mother about this, but right now; she _really_ didn't care.

In the mist of her anger, she couldn't shake off the feeling of something watching her and her gaze landed on Marco on the floor. Her heated look slipped away and she raised an eyebrow at his raised ones, matching his surprised gaze.

"Marco?"

He opened his mouth to answer but an angry voice interrupted his chance.

"You!"

A red-haired male stomped out from what used to be the library, holding his arm. Marco's eyes narrowed as he recognized him, the same turd he spoke with from a ball not too long ago. Star's reaction was the same, her eyes flooding back with ire.

He stopped in front of the couple, and Marco could see his puffy suit was stained with some red liquid...and covered with Star's wand creatures.

"How _dare_ you do this to _me_?!" He came nose to nose with the princess, whose long hair was puffing up slightly - signifying that she was close to exploding. "What kind of princess -"

"The _same_ kind of princess who blasted your ass for your little _stunt_." She spat the last word as if it was poison.

Behind him, the king and queen jogged towards them, eyes widening at the state of the library and the scene before them. Queen Moon raised an eyebrow at Marco and he shook his head, he had no idea what exactly happened yet.

Star carried on, not noticing their presence. "I should've blasted you _ten times_ harder than I did."

The prince however did and - Marco noticed, immediately froze. He coughed and tried to calm Star down. "Princess..."

"Oh no." She would have none of what he was trying to pull. "No, no, no. Don't you try to pretend to be a saint when Marco's here."

"Who?" He finally noticed that Marco was still on the floor, a little behind Star. He looked at him with clear disdain and he nearly felt his blood boil. "Oh, him."

"Darling," King River finally spoke. "What's going on?"

Star blinked at her father's voice, now realizing that her parents were there. She quickly recovered from her surprise though."Why don't you ask him?" Her voice was eerily calm. "Go on, Charles."

 _Charles_ \- Marco tasted the name, it fitted him honestly. A douchebag name for a douchebag of a guy - blinked at the King and Queen. "Uh..."

"What's the matter, Charles?" She folded her arms. "Can't admit that your pampered hands tried to touch me?"

Marco's eyes widened at that, his stunned gaze locked onto the back of her head. He felt a spike of anger surge through him, mentally asking himself if what she said is exactly what he heard.

" _What?_ " He allowed the word to come out of his mouth, he held back the other words though.

Queen Moon looked surprised as well, anger slipping onto her features as she stepped forward, most likely to confront the prince. King River saw it coming however, and held her back. As upset and appalled as he was, this was their daughter's fight. And they would step in when necessary.

"I.." Charles cleared his throat. "I did no such thing. Your daughter's overreacting."

Okay, now he had to get up. He got to his feet, and gave him a look that could melt steel. " _What?_ "

"Oh, _don't_ make me laugh." Charles turned his attention to him, giving him a are-you-serious look.

"Oh _your highness_ ," Marco spat. "You must forgive me. You see, Star would never make up something like this. Are you suggesting she's lying?"

"...I - Who do you think you _are_?" Charles looked outraged at his words. "You're in the presence of a prince, a princess and her family. And referring to her without _any_ formality?!"

"I'm her boyfriend actually." He didn't know where all his backsass was coming from, probably from the fact that he couldn't say any of this whenever any prince visited the castle and acted like this.

Wait, Marco blinked as recollected his words, he just revealed that they were dating. He groaned inwardly, he was supposed to wait until another ball came up to announce it. _Good going, safe kid._

Oh well, if he was going to be honest, the guy's face made him smirk and all proud inside.

"Oh, please." His face was shocked indeed, but turned back to disbelief in a split second. "Do you honestly expect me to believe -"

"There's a reason I turned you down, Charles." Star firmly said, narrowing her eyes. "I'm already being courted. And not by the likes of you."

There was a pause, Charles taking in her words while the two glared at him. The King and Queen were still trying to take in the situation. After a while, he frowned.

"Well." He grimaced, his obnoxious voice drawling. "I supposed it's not worth it after all."

Star's jaw dropped at that while Marco gave a disgusted look. The blonde sputtered a response. "I... _what?!_ "

"I meant, princess, that I won't be courting someone who is improper enough to throw her _drink_ at me." He scoffed, his eyes furiously boring into hers. "You shouldn't _even_ call yourself a princess!"

Marco blinked at his words, Star did what? He deserved after all, but the half-latino couldn't get the image of Star flinging her glass and him getting soaked with wine out of his head. He snickered softly but Charles immediately focused on him.

"Oh, _shut up_ you plebeian." He spat and Marco instantly went back to his enraged mode. "It's people like _you_ that should be put in your place."

" _My_ place?" Marco shot back. "Oh, _your majesty_ , it seems to be you who has forgotten yours. Someone ought to show it to you."

"As if you ever could." He snarled, getting right into his face. "I'd _love_ to see you try."

Marco clenched his fists, thinking that he _should_ take him up on his offer when Star forced her way between them and pushed him off.

"Look, I am just getting tired of this." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "And I don't care how important you think you are. You _deserved_ that drink to the face, you _deserved_ that blast to the face and I'm sorry I didn't blast you more."

His green eyes widened, shocked at her words and at her defiance. His eyes narrowed and his left hand twitched, and he drew it back. Marco's eyes drifted to it, catching the movement and growled; swiftly snatching his wrist in a iron-lock hold. Charles struggled, trying to escape but sighed after Marco's grip didn't loosen. Marco's eyes were narrowed, staring straight into his green eyes - which even as he tried to hide it, were slipping into slight fear.

"If you were going to do what I thought you were going to do," Marco's voice dropped to a eerily calm tone, but anyone could tell the suppressed anger laying behind his words. " -You _better_ reconsider."

He swallowed, trying to divert his green eyes anywhere that wasn't Marco's brown ones. "Fine." Marco immediately released his hand, causing Charles to go topple backwards slightly.

Star's blue orbs were wide as she stood a little behind Marco, glancing to where Charles was, fixing his outfit to regain his composure - it was futile though, the wine stains kind of took away from it. Marco's glare never wavered, watching the prince's every move - however, his next words surprised him.

"Well, as nice as this meeting was..." Marco rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. "I think I should go."

There was a pause, however small and it was interrupted by the blonde princess.

"... _What._ " Star's mouth dropped simultaneously as Marco's glare dropped, a shocked look replacing it. When Charles gave a look in return, Star's hair puffed up again; Marco stepping away slightly.

"You... _Are you serious?_ " Her surprise slipped back into anger, her fists clenching. "You do.. _this_ , and expect to just up and leave?"

He kept up his cool demeanor, checking the watch on his hand. "We've discussed all we needed to, I'm sure and I really must be going." He then fixed her with a slight smirk, one that angered her to her core. "I'll tell father I _was_ unsuccessful, but not to give up yeah?"

He then began to stride towards her more, though keeping a safe distance in fear of another spell attack - which probably was a good thing, and his voice, if it was any more possible, changed to something much more slimier.

"It is a pity though," He shrugged nonchalantly - his green eyes smiled at Star's clenching fists as his voice crawled up her spine. "I was _so_ looking forward to spending much longer with you but, it is clear that it would be a waste of my time. Oh well, I do suppose I deserved much better."

He then turned on his heel, satisfied with Star's reaction and that of Marco's - who, looked as if he would've knocked the smirk off of his aggravating face. And right he was. The half-Latino stepped forward, ready to confront him again when a hand stopped him from doing so. His eyes traveled the hand's arm to its owner who, shook her head slightly and a glare of her own on her face and he nodded. He knew that look all too well.

Seeing as he got the message, she stepped forward with her eyes locked on the prince's retreating form. Her hair rose and the wand in her hand came to life. The King and Queen, who were still trying to take it all in, glanced to their daughter and Queen Moon shivered. "You might want to step back," She ordered to her slightly confused husband.

Marco stepped back as well, trying to not be in the way when Star's voice rang out.

"What you deserve," She spoke, her wand raised, hearts alight and voice close to a growl - Charles turned slightly to acknowledged her. "..Is this."

With that she fired, her rainbow-ish blast boomed out of her wand and closed in on him as he tried to get out of its path. It was in vain however, as it hit - causing him to fly a few feet back into the nearest wall. He hit it with a sound _smack!_ , slumping to the ground few seconds later.

Everyone save Star winced, and Marco was just about to ask exactly how hard and powerful did she intend for the wand blast to be when there was a soft groan - Charles tentatively moved his body, taking a while to get back on his feet.

He looked towards the princess, his left arm outstretched towards his back and wincing while his right was held up, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"You, you _little_... _ugh_!" He growled. "Look at what you've done! You -" He attempted to stretch out his back and gestured to his wine-stained clothing. He gave a loud huff. "Do you realize that you have cost your kingdom the chance of royal joinage?! Because, as of right now, this is the _last_ kingdom I want to join with."

She gave an airy shrug - Marco gave a confused look, muttering " _Joinage?_ " under his breath - "There's _lots_ of other kingdoms out there. And while it is better for future situations, Mewni doesn't really need it right now."

He looked livid by her answer but didn't lash out. He turned. "I'm going home."

"Wait," Marco's attention snapped towards the prince again and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean _'You're going home'_?"

He scoffed, making the brunet's blood boil. "Exactly what I said. I'm going home to Andelesia.. _and_ I'm going to report this to the kingdom's council. Word shall spread and kingdoms _shall_ be notified of this... _horrendous_ trip."

"And I bet you're going to leave out the whole _I-tried-to-quickly-grope-the-princess-deal_ , aren't you?" Star narrowed her eyes. "Oh well, I'll just explain my side of the story to people who aren't as dense as you."

He growled, and quickly limped towards the castle doors, slamming them shut. A yelp of pain could be heard from outside and Star rolled her eyes.

Marco dashed to her immediately, his eyes and hands running over her form. "Are you okay? I mean, you're _obviously_ not but _did he hurt you?_ If he did _juro a dios_ \- "

Star gave a small smile at this, halting him by placing a hand onto his shoulder. "I'm fine, Safe Kid."

"Star..." Queen Moon breathed, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Do you wish to report this? Because it should be right for the very same council to hear about this."

"It's fine, mom." She waved her hand. "I just kinda want to relax for the rest of the evening. If anything, I'll do it later."

"If you're sure, darling." River gave her a unsure look and she smiled to reassure him. "Well, I suppose we'll have to re-do the library... _again_."

"Again?" Marco raised an eyebrow at the blonde in his arms.

"Tom."

"Ah."

Star yawned and glanced towards Marco. "Down time?"

"Down time." He gave her a one armed hug and kissed her forehead. "Then, you can explain this whole situation to me?"

"Sure, just be prepared if I'm not as upset as I was. Blasting a jerk took _a lot_ out of me."

"Noted. Though _I_ might be upset for you."

"Noted."

* * *

 **And now, back to disappearing for a month until I come up with something new. _Oooooooooooh_...**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. you are a brick tied to me,dragging down

**I don't know, I always thought that the Mewnipendence episode was homage to America's own problem with it's backstory of how "The land of the Free" came to be and it's own holiday of Thanksgiving. I don't know.**

 **I don't own SVTFOE.**

* * *

" _Get_ them, _you fools_!"

Star smirked, no matter how many different baddies there were; most of them seemed to be like Ludo and his minions - and to be honest, it worked in their favour. So while they had never battled with these guys before, both Star and Marco were accustomed to Ludo and his monsters' tricks and knew how to spot them. Defeating these guys would be pretty easy.

One thing however, was their ringleader. He definitely was nothing like Ludo. He gave off an air of mystery and cunningness, something that reminded them of Toffee. Star shivered, pushing the thought of the villain out of her mind. She needed to focus.

The blonde felt a presence behind her and would've turned to attack with a wand blast, if not for a familiar battle cry which led to a sound she was used to; a hand making contact with skin. She finally did turn, meeting Marco who; gave a look of distaste to the fallen monster before looking up to her.

He winked, making the princess smile. "You know I've got your back."

She opened her mouth for a snarky reply but her eyes widened as there was suddenly claws gripping the back of her dress. Marco's startled look was the last thing she saw before being thrown adjacent from where she last was, towards one of the tower's poles. She huffed, using the momentum of the throw to flip herself as quick as she could, making her land at an angled by her feet. She then jumped to the ground, readying a rainbow-ish blast. Marco, who had the monster in a choke hold immediately after it threw Star, saw her at the ready and, spun them around to make sure it was the target. She fired, and he held on until it was a millisecond before them, jumping off.

The two were now back to back, facing the rest of the monsters who were racing towards them. A voice bellowed from the balcony belonging to the same unknown monster.

" _Leave her!_ She's _mine_!"

Marco frowned at the words, hesitantly glancing towards the 'her' in question. She gave him a shrug but gave a small smile at the worry in his eyes. "I'll be fine. Can you handle them by yourself?"

He snorted, but stopped at the now serious look on her face. "I'll keep 'em busy, princesa."

She nodded once, flicking her arm with the wand downwards to blast her to the balcony. She landed, and faced the monster with a purposeful glare. He sneered, his claws twitching and his expression menacing and she felt something uneasy in her stomach. She swallowed the feeling down, readying her wand.

She lunged, jumping and rolling in the air, her wand like a sword poised over her head. A foot appeared in her vision before she could register it, and she flew back. She met the ground faster than she expected and she tried to shake off the light-headed feeling, a pain in her side.

She drew up again and growled at the look of superiority on his face. She attacked again, blasting with her wand. He sidestepped all of them, coming closer towards her. He flung his arm, Star barely avoiding it. He countered it with a kick, drawing her legs from under her and making her sink.

Standing up quickly, her muscles screamed at the past strain on them. She inwardly cursed, her normally fluid movements were starting to become jerks of power. She ignored it, using her wand to boost her up and spin into a jump-kick. It struck him, but only barely; bouncing off of him and dropped onto the ground with a loud thud.

She inhaled as her head met the ground, raising her wand to fire at him but a magical blast hit her hand, flinging the wand from her grasp. She gasped, mind trying not to focus on the on the now harsh sting. She darted towards the wand but was knocked aside into the pillar, her back burning most likely from his wand.

He paused - wand twirling in his grasp - to see if she would at least move, a small smile forming when a few seconds passed by. He then strolled towards her, not making anymore moves than that save for leaning against the pillar.

"Well, well, well Princess Butterfly. You have no wand, and your bodyguard is occupied."

Star winced as she lifted her head. It was pounding, a bit away from being head- splitting and her body was incredibly sore. Still, she tried to get up. He grinned with yellow, dagger-like teeth at her attempt.

"And you're still trying. I have to admit, I'm impressed."

She attempted to get to her feet but let out a cry of pain at the now searing pain in her leg.

"However," He circled around her. "You are now defenseless."

She huffed at his words, wiping her tears of pain and frustration. He took note of this, smirking. "How does it feel, Princess?"

She growled, glancing up towards him.

"To be injured, helpless and outnumbered. Well," He rubbed his chin "Not in number but in power."

She eyed her wand a long way from her, his words lessened by her thinking. How many seconds would it take for her to sprint there? She had to plan this carefully, she slowly moved her leg; flinching at the pain the movement made.

If she was paying closer attention to him, she would have seen the far-off look in his eye and the way his fists clenched. "Now you know how my people felt."

Wait, _what_?

Star's eyes widened, confusion in her eyes. Her confusion seemed to make him more delighted, if his now brighter eyes was anything to go by.

"What's the matter, Princess? Suddenly reminded of the blood on your hands?"

Her shoulders slackened, staring up at him. Her brain was muddled, trying to figure out the meaning behind his words. "I...I d-don't - "

" _Everything_ that your kingdom stands for - " He shuddered, his eyes burning into her own. " - Is a lie. They even have a holiday to celebrate their _victory_ , their genocide of creatures that tried to defend their home from being stolen from them; and _yet_ you continue that tradition."

Her heart pounded in her ears, and her eyes fell to the ground. Her head was swimming, she tried to find words to answer. He took note of her silence and shook his head, as if he was disappointed.

"Thousands of monsters dead because of your ancestors. Did you know that there was war between our kinds thereafter? Wars and deaths of monsters who continued to fight against the Mewni rule." He cast his harsh gaze to the stone ground. "They're _all dead_ now. Did you know that?"

Star grimaced. She did know, at least; the fact that the royal holiday was a sham. Her earlier years of practicing Mewnipendence on Earth and Marco's observations of its 'legitimacy' stuck with her. So yes, she did know. What she didn't know and now eating her; was his words, _genocide of creatures that tried to defend their home from being stolen from them, thousands of monsters dead because of your ancestors, they're all dead now._

Images of blood and gore flashed before her eyes and she felt the uneasiness in her stomach. "No."

"No?" He blinked, and raised an eyebrow. "Of course you wouldn't. They grew you up with the lies. They _begged_ for mercy - "

The scent of blood reached her nose and she bit down the vomit she knew was now in her throat.

"They were overpowered _and_ outnumbered - "

Screams suddenly flashed in her mind, wailing and torturous and she winced as her headache grew worse.

" - _And_ you fight our kind in the name of you ancestors _and_ in the name of _good_."

"I fight them," Star's voice was hoarse and weak. "Because they do _evil_. I _never_ resort to murder and, I _never_ will."

"But you have the methods of fighting that can easily lead to murder. Are you honestly trying to say that you have _never_ thought about it?"

"Yes," She hissed, sluggishly getting to her feet. She eyed the wand a few steps away from her. "And I'm proud to say that."

"But how long will it be before you leave that reasoning?"

She jogged towards her wand; legs screaming at her to rest, grabbing it and pointed it towards him. He eyed her hands, raising them to meet her own, voice bitter as he spoke. "See? Your first response is to grab a weapon."

"Only for defense. I could never kill."

"But it would be so easy, wouldn't it? Just blast a spell to shut me up."

Her hand shook as she growled. "No. I'm not like you."

He shrugged. "The only reason I may be that way is because of our history. You would do the same."

"No, I wouldn't." Her legs shaking as she ignored the pain in them. "I have my own morals."

"But what would you do if your kind was killed for thousands of years? You'd want to fight for them, wouldn't you?" He was eerily calm, making the blonde agitated. "Just one sword to end them, to pay them them back."

Star flinched, closing her eyes. "Stop."

"You'd do what we did; fight for the lives of the innocent and the murdered over the lives of the oppressors."

"S-stop it!"

His eyes seemed to harden even more. "So how do you feel now, Princess Butterfly? It's terrible, isn't it?"

Her eyes were filling with hot tears as she stared at him with fury. "You're terrible."

He shrugged slightly. "Maybe so, but at least my actions are of noble background."

Her wand came to life, at the ready to fire but she paused. He said nothing, his eyes daring her to carry it out. Her hands shook, head on fire and body in pain. She broke away from their stare down, dropping the wand. It landed with a clang and he raised his eyebrow.

"Looks like I was wrong." He nodded down at her wand. "If only your people got that message sooner."

His wand came to life however, and Star paled at it before glancing up at him. He didn't fire though; as a body slammed into his and as he was unprepared for it, went stumbling sideways. Marco took advantage of it; plucking a dimensional scissors from his belt loop to open a portal, giving one final kick to send him inside. He then sealed it up and relaxed, breathing heavily and glancing towards Star.

She was staring at the spot where he disappeared, but her eyes weren't focused. They were glassy and she was shaking. He instantly raced towards her, hesitantly standing there before letting his hands roam her arms. "Star?"

She didn't answer but blinked, giving confirmation that she heard looked into his worry-filled eyes and he tried again, shaking her shoulders slightly. " _Star._ "

"Marco?" The way she said his name was as if she was unsure and his eyes roamed over her form.

"Does anywhere hurts?" His hand rubbed her back a little and she hissed, flinching. He immediately released her, grabbing the scissors again to open a portal back to the castle. He reached for her wand. "Let's get you checked out, okay?"

She nodded slightly and he picked her, his arms supporting her back and legs. As they left, Star's gaze was at the monster's last place, eyes dejected.

* * *

The royal doctor - Marco for the life of him couldn't recall her name - insisted that Star take time off from her studies and adventures for her to heal and - she handed him a pill bottle- to take this. She told it specifically to Marco, knowing the princess' nature to not listen to orders should the chance of adventure arrive. She _had_ been here through all her life, after all.

Marco nodded, determined to follow through and led Star up to her room to rest. He was exhausted, it wasn't easy fighting those monsters on his own. He had to be extra cautious and even move quicker. But, he wouldn't tell her that.

He left on her bed and strolled to the dresser where he placed her antibiotics earlier. He turned towards her, pills in hand when he caught her expression. Her head was down slightly, eyes dejected and seemed to curl into herself. His heart clenched and he spoke:

"Are you _okay_?"

She knew he obviously wasn't asking about her injuries. She sighed, deciding to be honest. "No."

He sat next to her, his legs crying in happiness, offering a hug that she readily accepted and curled his fingers through her hair. "Talk to me."

She dropped her eyes to the sofa cover. "It's just...what he said. I can't stop thinking about what that guy said."

Marco blinked at that, pausing his hair soothing. "What'd he say."

There was no answer and he just about near panicked. "Star, what did he say?"

She sighed and drew circles with her index finger on his arm. "Remember when you talked to me about Mewnipendence Day?"

He did. He remembered when he pointed out the unfairness of the battle from the pop-up book she had, the moment later that day; when he explained the similarities from that war to other Earth wars that her face fell while she came to the realization. He remembered all too well.

"Yeah." There was an uplift in his tone and she caught the inflection, the question.

"Well, he reminded me of that. He made sure to talk about the unfairness for monsters over the years and in that battle."

Marco caught the slight shudder at her words and resumed his hair soothing. " _And_?"

"...H-he just, there was so much blood. I saw it in my head." She choked on her words, the reminiscence of blood returning. "They were defenseless and outnumbered and..."

Her voice was hitching, a clear indicator that she was crying and Marco drew his arm down slightly to hug her tightly.

"...I come from a family of _murderers_."

He froze, glancing down at her and speaking slowly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that my ancestors killed thousands _hell_ , maybe _millions_ of monsters; Marco!" The blonde separated from his grasp, and he let her warily, voice growing from her normal volume to a shout. Her hair spiked up widely, eyes filled with hot tears and Marco shrunk a bit from her. "They killed them even though they were defending themselves and it has been going on for many years. There's a _freaking_ _holiday_ celebrating that."

"Many years?" Marco echoed in confusion.

"Monsters have been discriminated against and killed many years after." Star trembled. "I - I knew that the holiday was awful when you talked with me but I never realized.."

She cut herself off and Marco understood, his voice soft. "You never realized it was _this_ bad."

She nodded slightly and he embraced her again, Star burying her head into his chest and her sniffs reaching his ears. He drew her in tighter and placed his head onto hers. " _Star_ ," He breathed. "You shouldn't feel guilty."

"Why?" She spat bitterly and Marco flinched at the uncommon tone coming from her and clenched his jaw.

"Because you shouldn't. Your ancestors' actions have _nothing_ to do with you, you're _nothing_ like them."

She laughed, a hollow sound that vibrated through her chest. "I beg to differ."

"...Star, if you think - "

"I wanted him to shut up."

It was silent after her words, save for the overhead room fan and Marco rubbed her back. "I understand - "

"No, Marco." She trembled. "No, you _don't_."

He blinked but she continued. "I- I just...he kept talking about their death and I just saw the blood and heard the screams and - " Her breath hitched. "My wand lit up. I was _this_ close to firing. I would've been just like them."

" _Oh_ ," She felt the surprised tensing of his arms, and the droop of his shoulders. He then tightened his embrace, rocking them slowly. He kept it up for a few minutes, exhaling a heavy breath. "But you didn't."

"But I almost did -"

" - _But_ you _didn't_." He stressed.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I _thought_ about it, Marco!" She gestured wildly, though hard to do as Marco's arms were around her. "The thought was there, I could have acted on it - "

"But you didn't, did you?" Marco pressed. "You didn't follow through. Why?"

She was silent and huffed as she picked at her hair strands. "I just...couldn't. Killing someone is just...I mean, I wasn't going to. I was going to blast him but it still is - " She fumbled for the right word to describe exactly why but sighed when she couldn't find it. " - wrong."

Marco stopped her hands with his own, entwining their fingers. "Exactly. You have morals. Many people have the thought to do many things but don't because they know they can't."

"And - " He continued. "It's not wrong that you thought about it. It's all about whether or not you act on it."

She said nothing but he could tell his words got through; the atmosphere was more subdued, but was still melancholy in a way. He poked her nose. "You're still not saying something."

Her eyes widened but nodded. "I understand."

He raised an eyebrow, a question on his lips but she answered it without him asking. "I understand his reasoning. They had no other choice, it seemed. And, they've been put down and stolen from and oppressed for _so long_..." She huffed and he squeezed his arms to remind her that he was still there. " - so I understand."

Marco nodded and she lay back into him more. "What can I do? I know _all_ this but...I want to do _something_." She sighed. "So what can I do?"

Marco smiled sadly. "You can't stop it. There's always going to be one Mewnian who will hate them for as long as they live in Mewni or wherever." He could feel her deflation and he continued. "But, you can stand up for them and in turn, people will follow. And maybe, there will be more people fighting for them rather than against them."

She blinked, eyes roaming to mimic her thinking and relaxed. "Maybe."

They stayed in the comfort of each other, enjoying the quiet with hair playing or finger-tracing. After a while, Marco looked down at her; a hopeful smile on his face. "You feeling better about it?"

"No." His expression dropped. "But I will be, I just need time, y'know?"

"Yeah, I gotcha."

They continued their relaxation, until later in the evening where they fell asleep. Snores filled the room and if one were to check up on them, they would've seen the princess snuggled against the chest of her boyfriend, sleeping soundly from their exhaustion.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. one maniac at a time, we'll take it back

_Sonder: the realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as yours._

 **This is the longest chapter I have written and I am tired. This is a continuation of the last chapter and to be honest, I'm not that happy with it. I wanted to write more but I was really tired.**

 **After seeing Zootopia, I wonder if other Disney movies or shows are going to use the same message and deliver in a way that Zootopia did: not being too preachy but at the same time, getting the point across.**

 **I don't own SVTFOE.**

* * *

Explosions.

Gunfire.

Angry voices were shouting amidst the fury and she coughed, smoke filling her lungs and choking. She couldn't breathe and her eyes were burning. Still, she tried to see exactly where she was.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw the familiar armor of the Mewni soldiers, some on their horses shouting at each other. Whatever they were saying she couldn't hear, her ears ringing.

She looked to her left, a solider's back was to her but they had their sword drawn, and...it was like her own. It was transformed to look like a sword but, it had the top of the crown that her mother wore. It was definitely one of the earlier incarnations of the Royal Mewni Wand. They were looking down at - she looked around their form and her stomach dropped.

A family of four, what she presumed was the mother and children shielded by their father, who all looked up at the solider with imploring in their eyes. Her ears finally stopped ringing only for her to hear -

" - _Please_ don't. _Please._ "

The solider said nothing. Instead, they raised their sword and Star's heart jumped in her throat. She broke out into a run and then quickened her pace to a sprint, willing herself to keep running because she _can't let this happen, will not let this happen._

However, before she could reach them, she felt hands pulling her back. She tried to escape, twisting and turning but the hold didn't let up, no matter how much she tried. She focused back onto the solider, who quickly brought their sword down -

\- she screamed.

She screamed and screamed and screamed but all the solider did was advance onto the rest of the family, a girl's cries ringing in the air and blood becoming part of the dirt. She felt hot tears running down her face and the hold on her evaporated; dropping her onto the muddy ground, her weight making her sink. She angrily pounded her fists on the dirt but stilling as her hands were weirdly warm, stickly so and she brought up a hand to view -

The scarlet liquid ran down her palm in thick streams, dropping back onto the ground and she could feel the bile rising in her throat but the same sticky feeling made itself known on her legs and she glanced down to find herself kneeling in a pool of it. The metallic scent was faint at first but then became stronger as she realized, overbearing and _so nauseating_.

There was more booming, such like cannon fire and she looked up at all the people around her that were dying. Being blown to pieces or horrendously murdered, it was heart breaking either way, the ground becoming more blood than dirt.

She glanced back at her now blood stained hands, shaking terribly.

 _Suddenly reminded of the blood on your hands?_

She gasped, wildly looking for the source of the words but she could find no one, but the voice continued.

 _They begged for mercy -_

The shaking traveled to the rest of her body, the sight of another monster being threatened by numerous soldiers reaching her eyes. _They were overpowered and outnumbered -_

 _Everything that your kingdom stands for is a lie._

Everything seemed to die down, the soldiers mounting the royal Mewni flag triumphantly into the blood covered dirt, but all she could focus on were bodies strewn like dolls, lying in pools of their own blood. There were bloodied, messy gashes on the parts of the body that she could see and she huffed a shuddering sob.

There was a shadow looming over her and she quickly glanced up. She couldn't make out their features but the glinting of an object caught her eye; a sword. Her stomach flipped and she looked back up at them, sobbing horribly but paid her no mind; raising their sword. As they brought it down, their face became visible and she froze at the familiar face, the monster she last fought who was grinning his sharp teeth.

Softly, chillingly, he spoke. "If only your people got the message sooner."

He swung -

\- and she bolts up in her bed, a scream stuck in her throat and her body between the array of her pillows and comforters. She was sweating, her blonde hair was stuck to her forehead and neck and she fought to draw in a proper breath - her heart pounding heavily. There's a hot pressure around her legs and with shaking hands, she wildly pulls the sheets off - the fact that they were tangled around her legs meant that she was thrashing.

She passes a hand through her messy hair, she still felt hot and could still hear the screams, could still feel the wetness of her hands and she shudders.

The fluttering of curtains caught her attention from the corner of her eye and she turned, still jittery. The doors to her balcony were open, showcasing the outside sky. While the sun wasn't up just yet, the animal noises she was used to hearing around this time told her it was morning; if only very early morning. The morning air was cooling the much warm room, but it wasn't helping. Not one bit. She threw her legs over, flinching at the cold, tile floor and walked over to the balcony, contemplating whether or not to close the doors.

She stood still for a few moments, the cold wind hitting her face and her looking over the horizon. After a while, she exhaled slowly; walking back inside and grabbing her wand. A pink flash blinded her for a second; switching her nightgown for one of her daily outfits. She then walked back out, used her wand to boost her up to allow her a head start and jumped; landing on a tree branch in one of the trees in the garden. She continued leaping, going on until she was well over the castle walls.

* * *

Marco walked down the grand staircase, whistling absentmindedly. He entered the dining room to find the king and queen at their respective places, but Star nowhere to be found. He paused, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, good morning King and Queen Butterfly. Have you seen Star?"

Queen Moon shook her head, eyes on the chair where she would have sat. "No we haven't. It's odd, she would have normally woken up by now."

Marco's stomach dropped, yet he tried to keep calm. King River raised his eyes meaningfully to where her room would've been, then trailed back to Marco. "Maybe she's in her room?"

Marco slightly nodded, not really focusing. "Maybe..."

He walked quickly out of the dining room and rushes up the stairs and the familiar hallways. His thoughts are focused on the talk they had a while ago and Star herself. He bursts into her room, looking around for any sign of her.

He doesn't see any and he mutters as he walks in. "No. No _nononono_ \- "

He looks over her bed, it's a mess of pillows and her comforters and he feels it. It's cold, meaning she was gone for a while. He checks her bathroom, study and balcony; still no sign of her. He cursed, the last time something like this upset her this bad, she went missing for a few hours and told no one where she went. He only happened to find her with the help of her mother, who tracked down her wand.

Speaking of which, he glanced around carefully for any sign of it. The room was as bare of it as it was of a Star so he made his mind up, running down. Though, he made sure to check the rest of the castle properly.

It may have been improper to run anywhere into the castle but he thought they could excuse him this one time as he threw open the doors to the dining room, the king and queen raising shocked and questioning glances at him.

He ignored the looks, breathing heavily. "She's not there."

King River's eyes widened. "Where could she have gone?"

Marco instantly went to the queen, expression worrying. "She has her wand, it's nowhere in her room. You can track her down again."

She nodded quickly; getting up and racing to the royal study, Marco and River right behind her. She grasped a bust and flipped it, causing a curtain to raise and revealing a row of numerous buttons with a touch pad; and Marco raised an eyebrow at it.

She typed in something - of what he could only assume was numbers, of rapid speed. It was as if she had it memorized. The screen then lit up with a loading symbol, the numbers having been entered. It seemed to be loading for forever, and Marco was about growl in frustration when it beeped; a paper coming out of a slot.

Her mother grabbed it instantly, eyes skimming the location and she raised an eyebrow. Marco blinked. "What?"

She sighed, bringing the paper down from her face. "It's just...Why would she go here? It makes no sense, if she wanted a quiet place for herself; then this isn't the place."

Marco re-thought her words, fingers drumming a nearby table. "Where is it?"

She showed it to him, but he could make out the inscriptions. He looked back up to her with a blank expression and she understood. "Oh. Right. Um, she's in the Ogacihc dimension. But I can't understand, it's a normal dimension inhabited mostly by monsters. Why would she go there?"

Marco bit his lip in concentration and, after a few seconds; donned a look of understanding and realization. "I know why."

* * *

Star sat atop a tall building, slumped against a cold, mossy pillar. She was currently looking down at the mass of townsfolk in the marketplace; her gaze not focused on anything in particular. Actually, she had been doing that for a while. But sondering didn't seem to help her roaming mind; it was a whirlwind, her thoughts mixed together.

She didn't even know why she came here if she was honest with herself. Really, this was not the place for quiet-alone time. It didn't help, she still thought about the dream earlier this morning. Tears pricked at her eyes and she growled.

Why was she so upset? She never went through any of what they had, what gave her the right?

Her hands shook as she looked down at her wand, she was this close to shooting him with a wand blast. She wasn't going to kill him, obviously not; she could never bring herself to do something like that. However, his comments had still made her think.

 _How long will it be before you leave that reasoning?_ _It would be so easy, wouldn't it? Just blast a spell to shut me up._

 _How do you feel? Terrible, isn't it?_

Her wand, passed down from generation to generation; came from a person or people who would've used its powers for evil, or for their own selfish reasons. She huffed and threw the wand off to her side. Did she really know her history? All she knew was from what she was told as a child, what if all of that was a lie?

"Y'know princess," Star froze at the familiar voice. "Walking out without telling anyone where you were going is not very becoming."

She swiped quickly at her eyes as Marco picked up the discarded wand and sat down; his legs folding under him and raising an eyebrow.

"I can tell you've been crying, Star."

She huffed, his comment basically telling it was useless to try and pretend she wasn't. "How'd you find me?"

He shrugged, gazing across the horizon. "The same way I did the first time. Also, the fact that I have my own Dimensional scissors helps. Question is - " He then gazed into her blue orbs. " - What are you doing here?"

She hesitated, something he caught but stayed patient. Star sighed, a heavy exhale of air. "I don't know."

"Really?" His voice was faux-surprised and she scowled at it. "So, you just up and left because you don't know."

"I _don't!_ " She spat, rubbing at her eyes. "I just needed some air and I kept running and this is where I stopped."

He looked her over, eyes then jumping back to hers; gaze burning. "You haven't been sleeping." It wasn't a question.

She winced, shrugging and trying to be nonchalant. "Just today. I couldn't sleep, which is why I left."

"I'm _pretty_ sure 'not sleeping' isn't the reason for you making a surprise getaway."

Her silence was all the answer he needed and he sighed; looking down at busy people. "Why didn't you get me or your mom? Your dad?"

She shrugged and he frowned. "That's not an answer."

"Oh yeah," Her tone grew a slight mocking edge to it. "I could just go up to them and be like; "Hey, mom. Hiya dad. Do you mind if I just ask you the billion and one questions I have about our family history? No reason or anything, just the fact that they might be murderers."

"Well, maybe." He shrugged, lips curling into a small smile. "That'd be one hell of a backstory opener."

She gave a non-committal noise and looked back down upon the townspeople. He followed her non-focused gaze. They stayed like that in silence, the only noise being the chatter of the below market vendors. Marco was just about to open his mouth but Star beat him to it.

"I just - _Why_ am I so upset?" She sighed. "I never went through any that, I have no right to be." She picked at her hair strands and Marco placed his hand on the one in her hair, stopping her action.

"Maybe it's the fact that you descended from someone who authorized for it to happen."

"That doesn't excuse it." She frowned.

"But that also doesn't make you responsible." He stressed, passing the wand to her. She grasped it but the still had a dejected look on her face; he tried again. "You know, I understand what they're going through."

She raised her head up immediately. "What?"

He gave a shrug. "Racism isn't just a Mewni thing, remember?"

She did. Back on Earth, she stumbled upon it during History class; not understanding why the slaves were being, well enslaved. She curiously asked Marco, who sat her down and explained it the best he could. She also found out that he experienced it a few times because of his half-latino-ness. The memory left a dry taste in her mouth and she weakly nodded.

"I know, but I just thought that...I dunno; that Mewni was above that. But I guess that's just the base of the kingdom." She sighed. "What kind of queen am I going to be if I know _nothing_ of my family history?"

Marco opened his mouth to answer when screams echoed from wherever it was; the two of them instantly getting to their feet. When the screams continued, Star gave him a look, one that was completely absent of her original mood. "Follow me."

They jumped to get to a rooftop of the other side, Star then grabbing a hold of Marco and using her wand to blast them up; landing on a nearby concrete roof. They crouched down and peaked over the roof's parapet, looking down at a crowd of people all standing back; soldiers and two monsters in chains in the center.

One solider, face drooped into a sneer; acknowledged the crowd. "So it's come to my attention that two of your people have stolen from this very marketplace."

The other dragged them forward, pushing them to kneel. Various gasps sounded throughout the crowd.

"And, as we all know," The solider continued, eyeing the people of the majority. "This is a crime, that is punishable by _death_."

The crowd grew into a frenzy; Marco's eyes widening at the words while Star gasped. A sharp wail sounded over the mass of monsters; an elderly monster stumbling forward and grabbing a hold of the speaking solider's arm.

"Please don't! _Please._ " She begged. "They're still young. I'll pay a fine, _any_ fine. _Just_ -"

He wrenched himself out of her grasp, narrowing his eyes. "Sorry m'am, but the law must be upheld against the guilty."

He then looked to the other solider, who; kept a firm grasp on them. He then pulled his sword from his holster; causing the female monster to cry hysterically and making other town-goers hold her back.

Star watched this with trembling hands, flashing of the family in her dream resurfacing. Blood accompanied the images and she could feel the vomit threatening to resurface. The solider readying the sword above his head caught her eye and she shuddered; Marco's voice filling her head.

 _You can't stop it. But, you can stand up for them and in turn, people will follow. And maybe, there will be more people fighting for them rather than against them._

She gasped at the words while Marco looked her way; he saw her eyes narrowed at the scene before them and blinked at the anger that seemed to be bubbling in her expression. "Star?"

The solider swung his sword down with all his might and the young monster flinched, squeezing his eyes shut. However, many things happened in a millisecond. Before it could slice him; the sound of a someone falling next to him reached his ears. He opened his eyes to see the flowing movement of a dress; trailing his eyes up to see a girl; eyes filled with fury, which was the last thing he saw in that moment. For she flicked her wand and blue fire materialized and crackled around the center; making the guard releasing the wand, surprised.

She growled at him, shooting a red blast which caused him to fall. The other guard immediately drew his sword but a knife hand at his neck, followed by swift kicks to his body made him crumple to the ground, groaning.

The people gasped at the display, Star paying them no mind and formed a sort of knife with her wand; swiftly cutting the monsters free of their bonds. They immediately ran into the crowd to disappear; the crowd sheltering them. She then turned to the fallen guards, one in a harsh choke hold by Marco and spoke; threateningly pointing her wand.

"You.. _coward_." She spat. "How _dare_ you treat these people like this?!"

He frowned. "We wouldn't have to if they didn't act like thieves - "

"Which they wouldn't have to if they weren't _forced_ into the position they're in!" Star looked around at the townsfolk; who looked at her in either awe or slight fear. "Is _this_ how your legal system is?"

He frowned, eyes hardening. "Do you have a _problem_ with our laws, kid?"

"Hell yeah, I do." She glared at him harshly. "Your kingdom has _no_ right. _Killing_ someone for stealing what I am pretty sure is a small thing? How could you jump to _that_ severe of a punishment?!"

"Well unfortunately little miss," The solider grunted as got to his feet; and Marco kept a close watch to make sure he wouldn't attack her. "This is a monarchy. Not a democracy."

Star bristled at his words. "That still gives you no right."

"If you have a problem, go to our Royal Highness, the King." He sneered; and Star growled. "I'm _sure_ he'll listen." He guffawed loudly, his partner joining him with matching snickers. Star narrowed her ire-filled eyes and Marco had a distasteful expression on his face.

"Actually;" Star's voice grew eerily calm. " _I_ have a message that you can take to _him_."

He opened his mouth to answer but one look at the princess stopped him. Her hair rose, pink hearts turning to glow a light blue. He stepped back in slight fear and Marco quickly released the other guard and walked quickly to be out of her way. The other guard looked on, stunned.

Her wand lit up; and the guard finally realized what was about to happen when a sharp, fiery blue blast hit him square in the chest. He flew back a great distance; landing in the crowd of people who quickly dispersed to avoid being struck by him. His partner went to his side; assessing whatever damage he may have and Star walked to where they were.

Her hair was still airborne, and she fixed the two guards with the hardest glare she could muster.

"Y'know;" She started. "I've had a week full of harsh realizations and an identity crisis. I mean; do you know what it's like to find out that your _entire_ country, is founded on the genocide of _innocent_ people and your family members may have carried it out? I'm still not over it." She sighed. "I shouldn't be upset over that, I _should_ be upset at the fact that with that genocide; there's still proof of it today. Much like your _beloved_ kingdom."

Marco rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she gave a thankful smile to him.

"But with this," Star redirected her gaze back to the guards. "I've made a choice. I'm going to start with Mewni first; by trying to make it a better place. No person, or monster, should be treated like that and I'm going to fight against it."

The crowd started murmuring at her words, looking at each other in contemplation. Star took no notice, still speaking. "They _deserve_ to be treated as equals, no matter what legal system is in place. They _deserve_ to live in a nation where no harm can befall upon them, where they don't have to watch their every move."

"So," Star used her wand to beam the two guards up, and brought them to her level; eyes burning their own. " _Tell your king_ , that I stand with them. That I don't condone the legal system he has in place and that I _will_ fight him on this. He shouldn't be a king if he allows things like _this_. Tell him Princess Butterfly of Mewni sent _that_."

With that, she blasted them into the air; the guards letting out screams of terror as they rocketed off. Marco watched them go, an unsure look on his face. "They won't get hurt _terribly_ , right?"

"Not more than they already are." She shrugged and turned to walk off when the gaze of the crowd pieced her view. "Uh..."

The same elderly monster from earlier, holding the two monsters from before in an embrace, walked up to them. "Princess Butterfly, I.. _thank you_."

The two males responded with thankful chimes of their own and Star waved her hands quickly. "Oh, no no. You don't have -"

The crowd cheered, the cries of happiness taking the blonde princess aback. They started to gather inward and some monsters came up to her.

"You're th' first to do somethin' like this. Pretty sudden if ya' ask me." A male one spoke, his gaze wary and his..wife -Star assumed - smacked his arm. " _Harry_! Sorry, your highness. It's just that..we're just so used to defending ourselves that..."

She trailed off but Star caught the rest of her words. "It's fine, I understand. I did mean what I said though. I am going to fight with you, I'm keeping my promise."

"What exactly is your motive?" A female monster raised her eyebrows, arms folded. "Are you looking to abolish it _just like that_? Because lemme tell you sweetie, that's _not_ how it works."

Star paused but slowly shook her head. "No, I know it's not to be that easy; I actually have thought about this a lot. Still am actually." She gave an timid laugh, gauging the expressions of the monsters around her. "But, I want to stick with this and I want to connect with you. If you have any problems, you can send letters to the Mewni castle or tell me myself when I visit here; which I _will_ make sure is often."

She sighed, staring around at them determinedly. "However, I can't do this without all of you. I need you all alongside me to do this. Together; we can overthrow your king and get this country an actual ruler."

There was a pause and Star faltered, an nervous grin growing on her face when a female monster with children squeezed through the crowd of monsters. She touched her arm comfortingly, her touch reminding the girl of that of her mother and Star gave a thankful squeeze back.

"We will spread the word, your highness." She looked for confirmation towards the other monsters who all mostly nodded or gave noises of agreement. "Ogacihc is indebted to you."

She shook her head. "There's no need for that."

Marco smiled at the scene before him, eyes softening at the woman who handed Star one of her children; the rest of them crowding around her feet with the many other monsters coming up to her. He shook his head, chuckling to himself. "And you were worried about becoming queen."

He definitely was proud.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
